To Talk Dirty
by Maria Lynette
Summary: He found her in the middle of the battlefield, cornered her, and forced her to do the only thing she was good for. She was so young and so filthy but she was beautiful. Especially when she was on her knees. PWP


To Talk Dirty

The last remnants of Voldemort's final battle were taking place within the strong walls of Hogwarts Castle. Dead silence enveloped the south lawn, and the stark glow of a full moon cast an eerie light on the unfortunate casualties of war. Dead bodies were scattered sporadically about the bloodstained grass. The stench of death and blood permeated in the air around the deserted battlefield.

Lucius Malfoy strode across the lawn in search of his son. One perfectly manicured hand held his silk handkerchief in place over his nose and mouth. He held his trademark walking stick in his other hand, but he was careful to keep it as far from the ground as possible. The hem of his cashmere robe was caked with mud and dried blood, and his shoes were also smudged with filth. He looked down at his soiled clothing in disgust.

Years in the service of Voldemort had made Lucius callous in regards to blood and gore. However, the fact that he could stomach such refuse did not change his lifelong aversion to having it cling to his person. If he weren't entirely focused on his son, he would have already rectified the problem of his cleanliness. Lucius Malfoy was, literally, obsessed with cleanliness.

A lone silhouette appeared in the wizard's path, but shadow faded the image far too much for him to identify. A gentle breeze rolled across their position, and he realized that he was walking towards a woman. Wild hair flared out around her petite frame, and she was poised on her knees. As he drew closer, he realized that the young woman was probably in shock. Her eyes were cast down to the object in her hands. He thought her so demure and beautiful.

It was a wand. She held a wand in her hands, and she started to cry over it. As Lucius approached her, he realized that it was his son's wand. Panic seized his heart.

"Madam, where did you find that wand?"

Hermione let out an anguished sob and replied, "Here . . ." As she was speaking, she looked up to the man before her. She immediately recognized him and stopped speaking before suddenly exclaiming, "Mr. Malfoy!" She stood up in front of him.

His anger flared up when he recognized Hermione Granger standing before him. He promptly snatched Draco's wand from her grasp and held her wrist in a tight grip. He had always been angry at her intelligence and popularity. She continually bested Draco in school, and she was the anomaly that discredited the movement for blood purity. Her talents made him hate her even more because he thought them wasted on a filthy Mudblood.

He forced her back to her knees, while saying, "You little peasant! Don't stand here talking to me as if you are my equal." His eyes took on an insane glint, and he was literally spitting his words at her. "How dare you presume to address me? Your place is on your knees in front of me, silent and submissive." He gave her a devious smile, which clearly indicated a new idea was forming in his warped mind. "You are going to serve me in the only way that is proper to your status."

Hermione's eyes drifted over to the buttons of his trousers, and she took a deep breath and licked her lips.

"Gods, no, you disgusting little whore!" He laughed at her and continued, "You think that I could be pleasured by you?" He placed his handkerchief over his hand before gripping her chin. He was careful not to touch her skin, as he forced her to look up at him. "No Mudblood could ever compare to a pure-blood witch."

Hermione had been in shock upon Lucius' approach, but his cruel words were seeping into her mind and awakening her emotions. She was actually insulted that he didn't want her to perform fellatio. He had just insinuated that she was not a real woman. She felt like she had been slapped in the face, and she was confused. She began to wonder why he wanted her on her knees.

He threw the handkerchief at her and said, "You're going to clean my shoes, idiot girl. Now, get busy! You are keeping me from finding my son."

At the mention of Draco, she tried to speak again. She had no time to brace herself before he viciously backhanded her across the cheek.

Hermione snapped.

She silently rejoiced over the fact that her wand was still hidden in her robe, and it took her only a fraction of a second to subdue Lucius.

As she jerked her wand out of her robe and aimed it in his direction, she screamed, "Expelliarmus! Incarcerous!" Two wands flew into her outstretched left hand, and magic ropes bound themselves around the surprised wizard.

Hermione rose to her feet with poise and grace, and she stood over the struggling form of Lucius Malfoy. She was wearing a triumphant grin, as she pinned her hair up with her wand. She pocketed Draco's wand and turned her attention to Lucius' more impressive one. Her feminine hands stroked and caressed Lucius' ostentatious walking stick before sliding the silver snake across his cheek.

Lucius stopped struggling and looked up at the witch in horror. She straddled the powerful wizard and sat on his upper thighs. Grasping the walking stick in both hands, she leaned over him and pressed it against his throat.

Hermione's crazed eyes looked into Lucius' wide grey ones, and she said, "You are even more beautiful than your son. Perhaps . . . I shall have to teach you to appreciate Muggle-born women." Her gaze turned lascivious, and her eyes and hands roamed about his perfect body.

Lucius' face grew pale, and he looked like he was going to be sick. Her touch was pure poison. He had already accepted that she was beautiful. It was one of the many reasons he hated her so much. A quiet moan escaped her lips, and he mentally commanded his body not to respond to the tantalizing sound. He was stubbornly determined not to be honest with himself, as he kept telling himself that she was filthy.

The young woman was filthy, but she was also very beautiful. His thoughts started to betray him.

When Lucius felt fingers unbuttoning his trousers, he yelled, "Stop that, you insolent little . . ."

Hermione's reaction was almost instantaneous. Added pressure to the stick against his throat prompted him to stop talking. After a moment, she withdrew the wand sheath from his throat and threw it across the lawn. His white handkerchief caught her eye, and she decided to use it. After all, he did wish for her to use it.

Gagging him with the piece of silk, she said, "I'll not have you interrupting me again. I talk. You listen."

She pulled his soft cock out of his trousers and whispered, "Beautiful . . . but it's going to be much more impressive once I have it between my lips. I'm going to taste you now, Mr. Malfoy." Lucius groaned in defeat as the witch's words caused his member to twitch. "Oh, so you like your women to talk dirty. We'll have to explore that later."

Actually, women in Lucius' social circle didn't talk during sex. He was completely surprised and aroused to hear those words come from a woman's mouth. He also couldn't help but to be intrigued by a beautiful woman's use of such crass language. He thought that it must be a Muggle custom.

She sucked his tip into her mouth and stroked it with her tongue, as she used her hands to massage his testicles. His cock was completely hard within seconds, so she took every inch of his manhood into her mouth and sucked hard. When he moaned louder, she increased the speed at which she was moving up and down his shaft. She felt his orgasm approaching, so she prepared herself for his release. She swallowed as much cum as she could and licked the rest of it from his spent cock.

Hermione leaned over Lucius' body and buried her nails into his richly clad chest, while she slid her knees up to rest on either side of his waist. As she lowered herself on top of him, he closed his eyes. Soft lips brushed against his ear, and his breathing halted in anticipation of her words.

"You tasted exquisite, Mr. Malfoy. My body is aching for you" She started to rotate her hips above his exposed genitals. "My tight . . . wet . . . cunt desperately craves your cock." She nibbled at his ear and whispered, "Do you want to be buried inside of me?"

Lucius attempted a response, but the gag was too tight. He seemed to be desperate to communicate with her, and his eyes snapped open and shone with excitement.

As Hermione removed the silk handkerchief from his mouth, Lucius looked into the lust filled eyes of his newest guilty obsession and responded, "Keep talking to me like that, Miss Granger, and I'll want whatever you tell me to want." His words were rough and strained, as if it were killing him to wait for her to speak again.

"I want to feel you. I want you to watch me touch myself while I ride your cock, and I want it rough." Hermione felt cold and numb in the aftermath of the battle. She just needed to feel something, and Lucius had sparked so many raw emotions when he struck her across the face. She yearned to feel. She demanded release. "I want to fuck you hard."

With those words, she impaled herself on his suddenly rejuvenated manhood. "Oh, Gods! You're so big. Umm . . . you fill me so . . . so completely. Fuck! Your cock feels so . . ."

Throwing back her head in ecstasy, she enthusiastically continued an unbroken sexual serenade to the wizard restrained under her. Wave after wave of euphoria washed over the witch.

When Lucius looked up at Hermione, he saw a wanton goddess instead of a Mudblood. He let a low hiss escape from his lips, as her inner walls clinched and pulsated around his cock. He watched her cheeks flush a deeper shade of red, and he appreciated her damp skin glowing in the moonlight.

Hermione screamed, "Oh fuck . . . I'm going to cum!"

The feel of her coming undone around him was heavenly, but it was her final words that triggered the most intense orgasm he had ever experienced.

When Hermione finally regained her senses, she realized that she was straddling a Death Eater. She mumbled her excuses and removed his bindings. She could not believe that she had just forced intercourse on a man; it was Lucius Malfoy, of all people.

As soon as he was free, he grabbed her hips and rolled over on top of her. Pinning her wrists to the ground, he asked, "Where did you learn to talk like that? To do those things to a man?"

She gave a sheepish smile and said, "Practice."

Lucius was frozen in place while trying to figure out how the young woman affected him so strongly.

Hermione didn't know how to react, but she couldn't stop herself from saying, "How does it feel to know that this Mudblood was your last shag before you go to Azkaban?"

He didn't even hesitate. He answered, "That was the most intense orgasm of my life, Miss Granger. I'm not going to Azkaban, but, if I was, I would feel nothing but contentment in regards to my last sexual experience."

Hermione was too astonished to notice the group of people approaching over Lucius' shoulder.

Draco Malfoy spotted his father and Hermione, as he and his companions wandered across the grounds in search of survivors. He was in the company of Neville Longbottom and Parvati Patil. While he would never be close to any of the Gryffindors, they had all become civil to him after he decided not to follow the Death Eaters onto the battlefield. Draco had been openly antagonizing them all year, but nobody knew that his girlfriend was a Gryffindor.

"Father? Granger?"

Hermione and Lucius scrambled to their feet while frantically smoothing down their clothing.

Draco looked annoyed. He asked, "What in Merlin's name were you doing to my girlfriend, Father?"

Lucius wore a look of shock, as he turned to Hermione for an explanation.

Hermione tried to hide her embarrassment. Leaning in closer to Lucius, she mumbled, "Well . . . I told you that it takes practice to talk dirty."

A/N: This story and _Hideous Beauty_ were written for the HermioneFQF on Granger Enchanted. My beta is Saint Ends.


End file.
